Sid
by Silverfox893
Summary: 'How was I to know this was going to happen I thought this if I burn the recipe it would keep it from Kong Li which I did but now ' but now the shape shifter wants me and he has me


Disclaimer: i don't own any thing

"What why can't I go outside " I yelled "you burned the Recipe and now you are the recipe I will devise a way to extract it until then you must remain safe where Kong Li can't get you " Nana said "you just lucky spring break just started" Sue said "hey daddy dearest (sarcasm) is not the only one we have to worry about did you see how desperate the shape shifter was try to get the recipe he was even fighting Kong Li what was it did you read it before you burned it" Tobey asked "it was Jīn (golden) something Huā (flower) tea " I say "I've never heard of the recipe what was the second word Sid " Nana asked "I don't know I say "whatever it may be it must be very powerful for both Kong Li and the shape shifter to want it" Nana said "tea all of this for tea recipe we've never even heard of that's why do I have to sacrifice my spring break " I yell "Sid it because we've never heard of it that we must keep it safe " Nana said "I had plans it's been four months four months since Kong Li have appeared and now all this I thought we were out of the wood work I thought maybe the last five would be easy to find like the last three " I said "Sid " Sue said "*sigh* it's ok I know I said I had plans I know it's important it's late and I'm tired I'm going to bed" I say

Sue pov

I watched Sid walk up the stairs I turn to Nana "Are you sure don't know anything about the recipe Nana" I asked "even I don't know a golden flower tea if only we knew what the second word was it might give us a clue we need for Sid to remember" she said "Or we could go find dad and see if he ranting about it at the docks like always" Tobey said we look at each other "I get my bike" he says "me to" I say "Be careful" Nana said we left

Normal pov

Nana walked down stairs to Sid and Tobeys room she walked in side and over to Sids bed she pulls back the covers a bit and gives a sigh of relief seeing Sid 'he didn't have the same idea the others had "you thought I was going to sneak out didn't you "Sid said opening his eyes "your still awake" Nana said "*yawn* I wasn't going to sneak out I really am tired I had five deliveries today plus being chased by the shape shifter all across town and absorbing the power of a recipe I'm not stupid enough to think I can defend myself I this state Nana *yawn* have the others tell me what they find out at the docks tomorr" he said falling asleep Nana smiled and left not seeing a shadow on the wall shift ever so slightly Normal pov "What do you mean you didn't want to use the recipe " Tobey said "that recipe is one that only works for a shape shifter I was trying to keep it away from it " Kong Li said "and what is the recipe" Sue asked "Jīn Guīyǐn Huā tea Golden shifters flower tea it's a charger for them it give them their full powers back and then some and get back their own human forms back " Kong Li said "then he can't make it and drink it now "Sue said Kong Li growled "Fools they don't drink it they make others drink it feed off that person until the person finishes digesting it in a week but your friend is the recipe now he's an everlasting power source "Kong Li said "Why flower "Tobey asked "What" Kong Li and Sue asked "I can understand if its call Golden Shifters tea Golden would refer to treasured and Shifters for who it's for but what does Flower stand for " He said Kong Li looked at Sue "Don't look at me he's your son" She said

"they give the tea to someone pure

A shadow moves towards Sids bed

Innocent

It jumps on to the bed

Untouched

Sid wakes up he opens his mouth to scream

a virgin

only to have it covered by the shadow as well as the rest of his body

then they taint them taking their purity that's how they get them energy from them" Kong Li said

he got off one scream "Nana" he yelled as he disappeared into the shadows "Taint "Sue said looking green Nana ran in to the room "Sid" she yelled she felt a sense of dread seeing no sign of him "We have to call" Tobey was cut off by his Phone ringing "SIDS GONE " the voice on the other side of the Phone yelled "To late" Kong Li said "Let's go we have to see if there are any clues left" Sue said "I will come to we have a common enemy I don't want that shape shifter to gain any more power " Kong Li said "Fine but if this is a trick " Sue said

Three hours later

His body felt heavy 'so weak' he thought he tried to bring his hand up to rub his eyes only to find he couldn't move his arms his eyes snapped open "What the " he said he was sitting on a floor his hands chained above his head but attached to nothing that he could see in darkness "finally awake" a voice said "shape shifter what do you want if it the recipe you shit out of luck " Sid said "actually I'm in luck to think I can have revenge and my powers back at the same time " he said Sid shivered feeling a hand move up his back he gasped for the first time realizing he was naked his knees were chained to a non existing floor "final notice huh _virgin_ you are a virgin right" the shape shifter asked Sid was afraid now the only time someone asks the state of your virginity is when they intend to take it "you your not serious are you you're a guy aren't you" Sid said "of course I am but that does matter I just means you'll be harder to break" he said the chains on Sids hands attached to the non existing ground so that he was now on all fours he felt some thing cover his eyes he gasped then gagged when he felt something being shoved into his mouth he tried to pull away from it but his head was held firmly in place by a hand the hand griped his hair pulling the thing out of his mouth until only a small amount was on his tongue and held him there then pushed roughly back in this time it went down his throat it felt like it was touching the opening to his stomach he tasted his own blood he began to cry he was held there for a minute before the hand began to pull his head up and down on the intruding object "if you suck this will be over a lot faster " the shape shifter said Sid was despite he start to suck "use your tongue to ,the better you do the fast it will be over I'm letting go of your hair and pulling back a bit so you can breathe but if you stop I'll force you back down all the way " he said letting go of his hair Sid licked and sucked the object with enthusiasm wanting to keep breathing push his head up and down on it trying make it end faster he was so focused on what he was doing he didn't hear the moans above him "almost there" the shape shifter said he stiffened feel him self about to cum just as he was about to he grabbed Sids head with one hand and pushed it down and with the other he quickly pulled off Sids blindfold letting him see what he'd been sucking on he moaned as he cam in to Sids previously virgin mouth he only had two chooses swallow or drowned he chose the first one he swallow it The shape shifter pulled out of his mouth with a wet pop Sid sobbed realizing what he was just force to do "no no I didn't do please tell me I didn't no no no no" he whispered sobbing "oh but you did but it's not over yet this is only the beginning the shape shifter said from behind him Sid blinked he looked around seeing a room full of mirrors and a bed his arms and legs were free he was to weak to even move them he saw a naked man with short black hair behind him his arms around his mid section he was smile menacingly he pushed Sid on to his back and climbed on top of him he crushed his lips against Sids. His eyes grew wide as the kiss deepened. Sid wanted to make him to stop, but didn't have any strength to do it. The man's hand traveled down to Sids lower regions.

"D-don't." Sid sobbed when the man pulled away so he could take a breath the man roughly push their lips back together sticking his tongue deep in to the boys mouth enjoying the sweet and smooth taste of strawberries and mangos Sid felt the man spread his legs grabbing his neglected member . He moaned with every jerk , for every jerk felt like pleasure he unconsciously deepen the kiss Sid pushed himself against the mans body and moaned in to the kiss. The man broke the kiss "are we having fun now?" the man chuckled

Sid snapped out of his daze and glared at him, he didn't want this. The man dragged him to the bed and threw him on it . Sid landed on his back. He turn his head to see what was going on, the man grabbed his hips so he was on all fours and quickly inserted a slick finger into his virgin entrance. Sid screamed and stopped moving, he watched as the man push a finger in and out of his hole."what are you doing stop it" Sid said the man added a second and a third finger he screamed sobbing at the immense pain blood running down his legs he could see what was happening in the mirror around him .

Sid screamed in pain and watched as the man put even more of his hand in. "No stop it no more no more your tearing me apart Please" Sid begged the man just chuckled he shoved the rest of his hand in to the boy hole Sid opened his mouth in a silent scream he pants the man waited for a minute then began fisting the boy Sid screamed he threw up blood and cum on to the bed. He watched as his hand went in and out, he was moving his fingers trying to find Sids prostate. He found it and pinched the small nub. Sid screamed the man let go of the small nub closed his hand and pushed his arm in as far as I would go which was up to his elbow then pulled it out quickly earning a moan of pain from the boy as he was to out of breath to make any other sound Sid panted turning his head and looking up at the man "Please no more" Sid sobbed "don't break on me yet I haven't finished "the shape shifter said he flipped Sid onto his back and shoved his member into the bleeding hole Sid gasp he was so tried He watched as the man continued to ruthlessly fuck him. With the mirrors everywhere he had to watch. He shut his eyes as the man start to go harder and faster. He moaned in pain which turned to pleasure when he started hitting the little nub in side again and again "Ohhhhh!"he moaned and panted "What's wrong do I need to stop hitting that spot?" the man panted out."no feels good." Sid moaned out.

"I had my arm in there but your still so tight." The man said he gentle touched Sids face with his blood cover arm smearing it on his face Sid would have glared at him if he could , it felt extremely painful and wrong, but the feeling of pleasure was amazing.

"I don't ….No!" he said as he came, the cum splashing everywhere. The man rammed back in."AH!" Sid yelled "What were you saying?" he asked he was going faster and harder then ever "I don't want this it feel good but it hurts so much please stop I'm going to die" Sid sobbed his cheeks were flushed the man slap him across the face "No you are mine all mine you little slut" the man said and slapped him again then put a vice grip on the boy hips Sids eyes widened as he felt himself cum again. He felt bruises forming under the mans grip. Tears fell down his face from the pain or the pleasure he didn't know any more. The man rammed himself as deep as possible. which was much farther then his arm he was a lot bigger than the boy, Sid mouth open in a silent scream The man shoved a plug in to his mouth and held it there Sid felt something warm enter his passage, up through his stomach. "drink up my little slut." The man said laughing.

He pulled out his soft cock then quickly replaced it with a very large dildo and belted it into place and did the same for the one in his mouth he tied Sid arms behind his back fingers touching the elbow on the opposite arm (right to left left to right) he looked at his hand covered in Sid blood and cum he licked it cleaning off his hand "What this ha your not who you think you are Sid if that is your name or maybe your Nana lied about that like she did to Kong Li's kid you have no blood link to anyone at that restaurant that girl is not your sister i didn't have to take every thing from you, you had nothing to begin with" he laughed Sid looked at him with red puffy eyes the man kissed his cheek mockingly "you'll get use to it my little slut you have no chose in fact I'm going tell some people they were too late" he said and disappeared . Sid looked in the mirrors. He saw blood and semen under and on him his skin liter with bruises he sobbed around the gag in his mouth and curled in to a ball and cry him self to sleep

We've checked every where you said the shape shifter might be you made him why can't you find him"Sue yelled at Kong Li "I did not make him I summoned him here" Kong Li said "Can I help you folks " a young man in a black biker outfit asked "uh no we're just looking for my brother " Sue said "Are you sure this old guy isn't giving you trouble" he asked "he's my dad and he's trying to help whats wrong Kon I mean dad "Tobey said Kong glared and the young man who was smirking at him he threw a fire ball at the man he easily dodged it the man wagged his finger back and forth "you should have tried harder _Master_" the man said "I knew it Hox " Kong Li said "Oh come on why so mad it's not as if you care about these kids I mean you banish your sons mother and kill the other boys grandfather " Hox said "What are you talking about " Sue asked "You don't know oh dear your Nana been keeping secrets from again Sids not your brother in fact you aren't even related Kong Li's kid is at least your cousin seeing as how his mother we your Nanas daughter just as you father was her son But Sid has different parents than you Nana was hiding him for the boy's father (yes it says For) " Hox said "it doesn't matter I know we're not related but he's still my brother " Sue said "Oh you do know so he knows to" Hox asked she looked down sadly "he doesn't know how about you did you know " he asked Tobey who nodded sadly "Priceless " he laughed "he had amnesia when we met so we thought it was best he didn't know" Sue said "do you know who he is who his grand father was _Master_ " Hox sneered "Why should I care " Kong Li asked "he was your first kill of course his grandfather was your late master the one who owned the cook book" Hox smiled "Tobey threw up "Tobey are you ok "Sue asked "you two don't get it yet if he's here in that form that means he with Sid " Tobey said throwing up again Sue looked at Hox fear in her eyes he smirked "he's right I took it all every thing that made him pure is gone I took it and to make him suffer more I made him enjoy it he cried and begged me to stop it was the most fun I've had in ages Virgins are always so fun to break" Hox said licking his lips "Give him back " Sue yelled attacking he dodged "Sorry I've grown fond of him besides the Jīn Guīyǐn Huā tea recipe is a recipe I wrote it so others like me and myself could get our powers back if someone stole them but some one stole it from me its my recipe and he is the recipe so he is mine isn't that right Kong Li you want to know why he didn't want me to have it *looks at Tobey* I was going to use it on you" he said Tobey threw up again "but seeing how your taking all this I'm glad I didn't but if you want him try and find him be my guest "He laughed disappearing "Sid" Sue said falling to her knees

**Tbc**


End file.
